


7 Months

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: When Oliver comes home Felicity gives him a piece of her mind.Chapter 2 : Marriage counselling - Oliver and Felicity attend Marriage counsellingChapter 3 : Date Night - Oliver finds out how the public treated Felicity and William and they have a date night





	1. Chapter 1

7 months. 7 months behind bars. 7 months of not seeing Felicity, William would come and see him with John but Felicity never came. Everytime he rang she’d pick up but quickly put William on the phone. Oliver thought he’d seen Felicity mad before but right now he’d take Felicity screaming and shouting over the silent treatment. After 7 months they finally got him out and now sitting in the house Felicity and William had made a home, he was catching up with William while Felicity was in the kitchen cleaning, she always cleaned when she scared, nervous or mad. When he had arrived at 8pm Felicity had opened the door but didn’t speak he could see the anger in her eyes as she lead him to the living room straight to William. At least William had been happy to see him. He had kept his good grades up and was enjoying his new school, made a few friends even joined a math club.

“I think Felicity is still mad at you” William correctly pointed out  
“Yeah i think so buddy but i can’t blame her”   
“Are you two going to get a divorce?” William was blunt and straight to the point  
“I really don’t know, i hope not” 

Felicity walked into the room, car keys in hand “I’m going to the shop so i’ll be back later on”  
“See you later Felicity” William said a big smile on his face  
“See you soon William” she called back as she left the room  
“Or you could just wait till tomorrow” Oliver called out nervously. He heard the slam of the door and knew she’d gone.   
“She's definitely still mad” William hinted  
“How was she after everything?” Oliver asked  
“She was pretty upset but then she started acting like she okay, like she was putting on a show but then she’d get mad at Mr Diggle when he came around to check on us, i think she was just taking her anger out on him.” William gave Oliver a sad smile “I’m gunna go to bed she might talk or yell if i’m not around” William got up giving Oliver a hug then bind him a goodnight.

It took her an hour to get back, when she stepped through the door she made a beeline for the kitchen. Oliver slowly approached her watching her back away all the food.

“William has gone to bed” he said not knowing where to start. Again she said nothing “You got to talk to me at some point Felicity”  
“Oh you mean the same way you spoke to me” she spat back “Not much fun when roles are reversed is it?”   
Oliver lowered his head in shame “You know why i did it Felicity”  
“Yes i do! But for the last 7 months i have been trying to figure out why my husband decided i wasn’t important enough to talk to! You went around on a farewell tour to EVERYONE who had disrespected you and our family but your WIFE got nothing!” she raised her voice   
Oliver shifted on his feet “I didn’t know how to. How was i supposed to say goodbye to you”   
“You wasn’t suppose too! You was supposed to discuss this plan with me! You was suppose to include me in this life changing decision! But you didn’t again!”   
“We both know you would have said no” Oliver signed  
“Yes i would have! Because it was stupid! You sacrificed yourself, you sacrificed our family and marriage so that everyone else could live there life with their loved ones! You think any of them would have done that for you?”  
“It’s not about if they would have done it for me, they didn’t have too and i wouldn’t want them too”  
“Of course you wouldn’t! But whatever i want doesn’t matter! I’m sick of having the same fight with you over and over again for the past 4 years! When are you going to learn?”  
“Now, i promise i won’t withhold information or make life changing choices without you” He moved towards her  
“I can’t take your promises anymore. You promised you’d always come back to us and you didn’t!” she crossed her arms stopping his steps with a glare “I told you when we got married that my greatest fear was losing you and you left”  
“I’m sorry Felicity….”  
“Don’t say you sorry when your know your not! If you could go back and change it you wouldn’t” Oliver stay silent, she wasn’t wrong “You need figure out what you want. Because i’m starting to feel like you don’t want this marriage or a family with me”  
“That’s not true, i love you more than you could possibly imagine”   
“Well it doesn’t feel like it! If you want this then great we can work through this but if you don’t then you need to tell me”   
“Of course i want this Felicity, i want to have a family with you and William”   
“Then i think for now you will sleep in the guest room and we will go to marriage counselling and try and work through this” she said sounding tired  
“Okay i can do that, anything” she moved towards him finally only a step away  
“If you ever withhold information or make a huge choice like that again, i will walk away and this time i won’t come back” her voice was stern, he knew she meant every word. 

He nodded his head and she walked away making her way upstairs to her bedroom leaving Oliver stood standing. He messed up this time, bigger than he ever had. He knew Felicity was going to be upset but she was beyond upset she was livid she had 7 months of letting this anger stew and now she was finally letting it go, Oliver just hoped that was a good thing, that he was going to get divorce papers in the next few months, he’d had to tread carefully this time, no big risks and no sacrifices. Just try and keep his family together that would be his new motto. He might have got his team back but he lost the one person who stood by him through everything. He was actually questioning if it was worth it? In prison he would say yes but now he’s back and seen the damage he left behind he doesn’t know anymore. All he knew is he’d do anything to keep those lawyers away.


	2. Marriage counselling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver attend marriage couselling

Felicity still hadn’t spoke much to Oliver over the last 4 days. She’d turned very cold towards him, anger just radiated off her. She tried to keep it in check around William but she’d leave early for work avoiding breakfast with him and take dinner to her office where she’d work until late. Today was different though they had their first appointment of marriage counselling with Maria Pope, so today she’d have to speak to him. Their drive to the office was silent an awkward silent. They enter a room that was white wall and brown carpet, a large desk near the back window and a sofa with a table and chair in front. 

“Why don’t you both have a seat” Maria said taking her place in the chair. She lifted a notepad from the table to her lap along with a pen. Oliver and Felicity took a seat on the sofa seating far apart. “Why don’t you tell me a little about what's been going on?” 

“Well i’m sure you’ve seen on the news that Oliver is the green arrow” Felicity spat out

“Yes i am aware” Maria eyed Oliver

“Well he chose to make a deal with the FBI, they help us take down Diaz and he goes to jail, he never told me about this deal or even bothered to include me in that choice. Then he goes around apologizing to everyone who had betrayed us and didn’t tell me anything” Felicity was fuming 

“Okay” Maria took notes “and Oliver what's your take on this?”

“I made a deal with the FBI that part is right but i did it to protect Felicity and my son” 

“And why didn’t you tell Felicity? Did you not trust her? Or feel she could handle this news?” Maria leaned back in her chair

“No of course i trust her, i just didn’t know how to tell her” Oliver looked to Felicity who staring blank at Maria

“Felicity how did this choice affect you?”

“Well me and William had to go into protective custody for awhile, which basically just made us prisoners alongside Oliver. I have had nothing but threats from the public, sometimes even death threats. Oliver told the public who he was, completely blindsided me and i was left to deal with it!” Oliver cringed he hadn’t really thought it through at the time

“Okay i want you both to” Maria ripped out two sheets of paper and handed them both one and a pen each “Write down what you hope to gain from these sessions” They both quickly wrote down what they hoped to gain, folded the paper and handed it back to Maria “I will keep these safe until i feel your both ready to read these. Now your both from two different worlds so Oliver tell me about your childhood”

“Is that really necessary?” Oliver asked as Felicity glared at him

“We often find problems in a marriage can stem from issues from a childhood that a person or both people haven’t dealt with” Maria explained

“Well i was a bit of trouble maker, i use to play pranks on the staff a lot but i was just lonely when i turned 10 my family hired Raisa who became like a second mom to me then Thea was born so a lot of attention went to her so i felt left out. My dad was pressuring me to become a great business man like he was and my mom wanted me to be the perfect gentleman. Later on in life i did take a wrong turn i was always partying and cheating until i went to that island then i became very alone and i did what i had to do to survive” 

Maria took her notes before looking to Felicity “How about you Felicity?”

 

“Pretty basic childhood my dad taught me about computers very young, he left when i was 7 and it was just me and my mom then she wasn’t always around she worked a lot but i had what i needed, i went to MIT, my boyfriend there went to jail and killed himself only he didn’t actually die he popped back up 5 years later. After i thought he died i wanted to be alone and   
work alone until i met Oliver”

Maria nodded her head “when Oliver left to go to jail do you think it brought up these feelings from the past like your ex partner going to jail and your dad leaving you and you could be projecting some of these feelings on to Oliver?”

“Maybe. I do have trouble dealing with my personal abandonment issues ” Felicity muttered 

“Did you feel abandoned by Oliver?” 

“Yes! Because he did abandon us! He left us behind! We was just after thought to him” Felicity spat out

“I’m not here to judge or tell you if your right or wrong Felicity” Maria apoligzed “and Oliver i feel you at that moment you had gone back to who you was on the island and in your past you dealt with this problem alone because that's what your use too but you do need to take in account that you have a family who is affected by your actions. You can’t switch from being alone to being a family man you need to choose which man you want to be” 

Oliver looked to the floor “I know that” 

“If the roles had been reversed, how would you have felt if Felicity went to jail without telling you or even warning you?” 

Oliver took a moment “I’d be mad and upset that she’d even do something like that” 

“Now why is it okay for you to do but not for her?”

“Because i can handle prison, i did handle prison” Oliver raised his voice

“And Felicity if you had made that deal with the FBI what would be your reasons behind that choice?”

“To protect the people i love. I understand why Oliver made the deal i don’t understand why he didn’t tell me! If that was me i would have told him” 

“Oliver can you answer that.”

“I didn’t know how to tell her, i didn’t know how to face telling her that i had yet again done something she wouldn’t like. How can i tell someone i’m leaving to go to jail and announcing i’m the green arrow?” 

“You simply speak to them, i’m sure Felicity would have been upset but would have understood if you had explained it to her” Maria looked to her clock “Well our time is up. But you two need to work on your communication so homework, i want you both to speak your mind and be honest with each other even if it may hurt the other. Doesn’t matter how small or big it is. I’ll see you both next week” 

Felicity and Oliver got up from the sofa shaking hand with Maria. Oliver hadn’t been comfortable in there, to hear Felicity feel he abandon her or to think she was an afterthought to him, hurt. 

Over the next few weeks Maria dived more into Felicity anger which had started to simmer down. She actually join Oliver and William for breakfast and Dinner now and give him a kiss in the morning and night, which was good progress. She asked them both more about childhoods and went into detail how their childhoods are affecting their relationship, how they do need to deal with these issues if they wanted to make this marriage work. It was week four of counselling, again they came in and sat down Felicity sat a little closer to Oliver now

“How are you both today?” Maria asked

“We’re good” Oliver and Felicity answered

“Now i know for the past weeks i’ve been asking a lot of your past but this week is going to be different.” Oliver and Felicity looked at each other “i want to get more into your relationship. So Oliver tell me what made you fall in love with Felicity?”

“Too many things, she's kind and brave right from the start she never took any bull i threw her way. She's the smartest person i know i could listen to her babble on about anything. She's beautiful inside and out. I ask myself everyday how i managed to get her.” Oliver answered with a big grin

“How about you Felicity?”

“Well at first he was this handsome guy coming to office with pretty lame excuses so he was a bit of a mystery, then we became friends and started seeing this whole new side of him the side that wants to help people no matter what it will cost him, the side that could make me feel special just by him saying my name plus he is really charming and although he’d act dumb he’s actually a very smart man when he wants to be” 

Maria took her notes with a soft smile “Now are you both still intimate with each other?” 

Oliver and Felicity gave each other an awkward look “No not right now” Felicity answered

“I’m still sleeping in the guest room” Oliver pipped in

“Well what i want you to do is go on a date. Some time alone to just be yourself will help a great deal and maybe try moving Oliver into the main bedroom slowly, maybe just a few nights at first then slowly hopefully you will be back to sleeping in the same bed” Maria grinned

“Hopefully” Oliver nodded

“So tell me when you got married what was you both hoping for in the future?” Maria asked eyeing them

“I was hoping to be a family with Oliver and William and that did happen for awhile but i thought me and Oliver would work better as a team together but that went the other way. I just wanted to be happy maybe get my company up and running and have a child or two with Oliver.” Felicity admitted, she’d never told Oliver she wanted to have a child with him in fear that he would panic and leave but it was time to be honest

“I wanted the same, i wanted to marry the woman i love and be a family i would still love that and to have children of our own” Oliver looked to Felicity who was looking back to him

“Good i’m glad we’re making progress” Maria stood up taking out 2 folded papers from her desk draw “Now you both remember writing these, i feel your both ready to read what the other wrote” She handed Oliver one paper

He opened it up, it read - i want Oliver to understand he can’t make these life changing choices without me. I want him to understand how much that hurt me. I want us to work through this together and come out stronger for it. I don’t want him to turn back into his old self when things get tough i want him to be able to come to me. 

Maria handed the second sheet to Felicity, she opened it and saw only five words - i want my wife back.

“Now do you both believe your on the right path to make these happen?” Maria asked

“Yes” they both answered

“Good now i’m glad. I have seen over the weeks that Felicity your anger has started to fade and Oliver you are talking more openly to Felicity, you should both be proud it’s not easy to come here and admit something is wrong in your marriage. Now my time is almost up so homework go on a date, get one free night and a babysitter and focus on your relationship” 

They left the room heading back to the car. Oliver was going to nail this homework probably the only time he has ever said that. He’ll get Raisa to look after William overnight, book a hotel room, not for sex just so they can at least sleep in the same bed. Take her out for a nice romantic meal maybe the theatre after or before he hadn’t work it all out yet but he would and he’d make it a magical night for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do an extra chapter for their date and actually resolving their issues.


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have a date

When they got home Oliver was excited, he’d nail this homework but Felicity on the other hand looked nothing but tense, she hadn’t spoke since leaving Maria’s office.

“So where would you like to go for this date?” Oliver asked trying to lift the mood

“Were not going” Felicity answered bluntly as she walked into the living room

“Is that you ditching homework?” Oliver joked

“You accounced you was the Green Arrow do you honestly think we can have one peaceful night out?” 

“Yes i do, how bad could it be?” he laughed

“Wait here” Felicity walked off going upstairs, when she came back she held a storage box, she placed it on the coffee table and took the lid off. Inside was letters, piles and piles of letters “These are the letters i got off the public, i figured i’d keep them in case anything happened! Read some of these then tell me how bad it could be” she walked back upstairs into her office leaving Oliver alone

He picked a letter out, taking it out the envelope and unfolding it:

Dear The Green Arrow’s Whore

My sister died in that siege that took over Star City 4 years ago. I watched those men strangle her to death, where was your husband? Why didn’t he save my sister? Was he too busy jumping into bed with you to care about the city? I wonder how he’d feel if i strangled you to death! To watch the life drain out of your eyes or that son of his! You should be ashamed you even married that monster! 

 

Oliver stopped reading, he couldn’t read more of that not when it was how he felt. He put the letter back and pulled out another:

Dear Felicity Queen

I want nothing more then make your husband pay for all the death and loss in this city, but i can’t get to him! He’s safely tucked away in prison! So you’ll have to do, if i ever see you public i’m going to make you suffer, you will pay for the sins your husband commitment, you won’t even see it coming i’ll drag you into an alleyway and i beat you black and blue, i don’t care if it kills you and if i go to prison it’ll be worth it! Maybe a few of my buddies will join me. Neither you or your husband deserve to be happy! I’ll kill you! You little slut! 

Oliver again couldn’t read any further. He went through a few more letters all of them the same either wanting to kill her or beat her to get payback on him. When he had made the deal he hadn’t thought of the long term effects he was thinking of the short term that they’d be safe from Diaz, he hadn’t really thought of the public becoming a threat. He had noticed when she did go outside it was either to work, shop or the marriage counselor. He walked up to her office opening the door slowly finding her sat at her desk, she looked over her screen and shut the laptop when she saw him.

“Well? Still think it will be fine?” she asked 

“I didn’t know that things would get this bad” he confessed

“You didn’t know because you didn’t think it all the way through!! It’s not just the public! I had investors pull out the company because of that, legally now Curtis owns that company alone, i help yes but legally my name isn’t in the company i built! And William at school things got worse, it wasn’t just kids bullying him, so did teachers! Every time he got hit of another student they teachers would do nothing, i even sent the police in and nothing changed! I had to go to a lot of meetings with a headmaster who was nothing but a bitch and did nothing but claim William wasn’t being bullied! He only has 2 friends there! When he was racing another student in a run that student tripped him up in the middle so he could win! When i told that teacher that student had cheated they claimed William fell, no other parent said anything! When i took William out during the summer people either wouldn’t let us in or would avoid us and whisper behind our backs. I’ve had the front living window repaired about 4 times because some people think throwing bricks is fun! We both had people spit at us in the street! So no you didn’t think! You didn’t think about the actual impact this would have on YOUR family” she shouted, she was again livid

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this?” 

“What would that have done? Would it have turned back time and stopped you from handing yourself over to the FBI?....William didn’t want you to know, he knew it would make your feel guilty but personally i think you need to know. We paid the price for your decision, NOT Rene or John or Dinah or Curtis! US your family! The ones you didn’t even give a proper goodbye too! The ones who stood by you when everyone left! The ones you treated like trash in the end!” 

Oliver hung his head in shame not wanting to look at her in the eye “i’m sorry Felicity, i really messed up this time” 

“Please just leave me alone because i’m just getting mad again” she asked softly

Oliver left her office leaving her to calm down. He still wanted this date to happen but Felicity wasn’t comfortable going out in public thanks to him. He packed away the letters back into the box not wanting to see them again if he could help it. He can say now that making that deal wasn’t worth it. Felicity was right as always he didn’t give himself enough time to think of another plan he jumped onto the first one that popped into his head. He had made his family prisoners in their own home and targets to everyone around them. Oliver sat down on the sofa and did the only thing he could do at that time, he cried. He cried for everything he put them through. He started to wonder if Felicity would ever forgive him for this, it took them over a year to even get back to being proper friends after their break up then when did get back together things were good they was happy for awhile until he started focusing on the team breaking up and everyone leaving then working alone then leaving for prison, he made the same mistake that broke them up the first time he withheld information and lied to her. He dried his tears, grabbed the car keys and drove to John’s, he always gave good advice. He knocked on John's door and the door swung open

“Hey man” John said with a smile “Come in” Oliver walked into the apartment, sitting at the dining room table “So what’s wrong?” 

“What makes you think something is wrong?” Oliver asked jokingly 

“The look on your face says it all” John took a seat at the side of the table

“Well out marriage counselor wants me and Felicity to go on a date and she’s refusing because she doesn’t want to go outside since she feels threatened by the public thanks to me” Oliver croaked, just saying it was watering his eyes again

“She did take a lot of flack while you was away, so did William” 

“I didn’t think it would be this bad!”

“You did, you just didn’t think they’d go so extreme. What did she tell you?”

Oliver went over everything Felicity had told him about the public, the school, work and the letters.

“It probably didn’t help when she threatened to punch the headmaster but that’s just some of it, the school was making her out to be an unfit step mom and was trying to have William taken away but social services came around and found nothing. She’s been egged in the street from children, the house got vandalized, the newspapers ridiculed and destroyed her reputation but she stood tall through it all and yes sometimes she took her anger out on me but your back and she's still trying to stand tall instead of letting you in. She got use to doing this alone, she let her anger boil for 7 months and now she's releasing it bit by bit” John explained

“So what am i supposed to do? How do i make her happy? How do i get things back to how they was?” Oliver pleaded

“You can’t things have changed, you can’t take that back. As for Felicity i think you just need to take it, let her spill her anger out eventually she’ll run out of anger or she’ll get so angry she’ll crack and let you back in”

“And what if it doesn’t? What if she just stays mad at me?”

“If that happens i think she’ll walk away, Felicity won’t stay somewhere she's not happy”   
“That’s what i’m afraid of. If leaves this time she won’t come back. She’ll leave Star City for good i’ll never see her again” 

“Just try and focus on the positives. Right now your together, you have William. Focus on this date”

“I already told you, she doesn’t want to go” 

“She doesn’t want to go outside. How about if me and Lyla take William overnight and you can cook for Felicity instead at home.”

“Oliver pondered this idea “That’s a brilliant idea! How about on Friday night?”

“That’s good with me” 

Oliver said his goodbyes and left heading back to the house. He’d plan the meal he’d make over the next couple of days. Get one of his best suits out. Explain to William why’d he be stay with John overnight. He’d clean the entire house the day of the date and make sure everything is perfect. 

 

___________________________________________________________

Friday night came around quick. William was at John’s happily and Felicity was upstairs getting ready while Oliver was running around the kitchen in a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, black trousers and black leather shoes. He knows it seem stupid to dress up to stay indoors but he wanted to make an effort. The whole house was clean he got rid of every speck of dust he could see and made a nice menu just for Felicity 

Appetizers : Chive Blini with Creme Fraiche, Quail Eggs, and Tarragon

Mains : Tomato, red wine & chorizo risotto

Dessert : Chocolate Lava Cake

Everything was ready, the appetizers cooked and ready, the mains in the oven staying warm and the dessert currently in the freezer waiting to be cooked later on. He set out the small circle table with red roses in a vase in middle. Napkins wrapped up at the side of a plate along with knifes and forks, wine glasses and water glasses. He lit candles all around the room giving it a perfect light setting. Felicity came down the stairs her hair in a low side angular loop bun, her makeup looking natural no fancy eyeshadow or lipstick just natural the way he liked it, her dress was a A-line skater dress, pastel pink with lace flowers covering the dress, she on white heel platform pumps that made her legs go on for days. 

“You look beautiful” Oliver spoke as he walked to her taking her hand in his as he lead her to the table, pulling out a chair for her

“Thank you! Not too bad yourself” she gave Oliver a genuine smile. She seemed more relaxed and happier, Maria was right this is what they needed

“I am going to get the appetizers, i’ll be right back” He ran off back into the kitchen, grabbing the appetizers and walked back to the dining room. He placed the plates down then took a seat across from her as she eyed the food

“What is it?” she asked 

 

“Chive Blini with Creme Fraiche, Quail Eggs, and Tarragon. It’s good i promise i wouldn’t make something you wouldn’t like” he smiled as she took a knife and fork cutting into the food and taking a bit then hummed in pleasure 

“I forgot how good you are at cooking….i mean i know you’ve been back for a month but i forgot how good it is when you really get stuck into a recipe” she babbled

“Well i wanted to make this night special. This is hopefully the start of us getting back on the same page” Oliver prayed, he wanted this to set them on the right path. 

“It is, it might take us awhile but it's a good start” she put her fork down reaching her hand across the table to grab his. They stayed like that for a few moments, just holding hands staring into each others eyes the rest of world fading out. 

“I would do anything to make it up to you Felicity” he lifted her hand to his lips leaving little kisses across her knuckles

“I know you would” she took her hand back and they went back to eating their food.

“Maybe i should open my own restaurant” Oliver joked 

“No way, the J Queen food stays right here all for me...and William!” 

“Is that because you love my food so much or because your a terrible cook” 

She tilted her head “Both! I’m not that bad you know i can cook anything from a box just not from scratch” she laughed

The night went smoothly they laughed and joked about the past, she loved the food but struggled finishing her dessert since she was so full she felt like she’d explode if she ate anymore but she was happy it was the first time in a long time Oliver had her this happy for such a long period of time. They polished off a few glasses of wine not wanting to get drunk and make the same mistake they did 2 years ago at the end of the night he turned on some music and simply danced with her, to be able to hold her close again and feel her back in his arms he couldn’t explain how happy he was. She gave him a kiss goodnight and left to go back upstairs to her bedroom. He cleaned up quickly and went to the guest room taking a quick shower. He put on his green sweatpants and grey t shirt and climbed into bed he was generally happy with the how the night went nothing went wrong it was as perfect as he wanted. An hour later he heard his bedroom door open, he looked to the door seeing Felicity in a long pj shirt with her hair down and glasses off 

“Come on” She spoke with a softness he hadn’t heard in so long. Oliver jump out of bed so fast in case she changed her mind. Felicity lead him to the main bedroom and climbed into the bed patting the other side for Oliver to join. He climbed in keeping his distance not wanting to ruin this night but she moved over plastering her back to his front, he wrapped an arm around her keeping her close and breathed in her the scent of her shea butter lotion and coconut shampoo, he buried his nose into the crook of her neck and shoulders. 

“Thank you” he mumbled 

“I missed you, it’s just when you first came back every time i looked at you i just remembered what you did and it got me so angry”

“I’m angry at myself i never should have made that deal, i should have realised everyone on that team is an adult and can take care of themselves” 

“I’m glad you realise now and we can start making a fresh start” 

“Do you think you’ll ever forgive me?” He asked

“It’s going to take time a long time, it really hurt me Oliver” She turned in his arms looking up at him “but i do think we’ll get there in the end and we’ve made a good start”

“If i could turn back time i would leave Star City with you and William, we could have started somewhere new” he confessed, he had thought about this a lot, the team are adults they can take care take of themselves it’s not his job to baby them, he had his family to take care of and that’s all that matters

“As great as that sounds we both know the rest of team would have failed. If you could turn back the time i’d just want you tell me” she gave him a small smile

“I should have spent my last remaining time with you and William instead of everyone else, i am sorry, i’m understand how much that hurt. You had to take on the city when i left because of what i did….you protected William and i can’t ever thank you enough for that” 

“You don’t have too i love William”

“I know but at the end of the day you didn’t have to look after him, you could have sent him to his grandparents house and you didn’t, you looked after William, worked and took a lot of abuse off the public while i was away, but you don’t have to alone now, i’m not going anywhere you and William are the most important thing in my life and those 7 months they was the real hell when i only saw William once a month and spoke to him twice a week and not seeing you at all, i can’t do that again. I thought it would be easy but it was hardest thing i’ve ever done”

“You don’t have to leave again, no one is making you! I want this marriage to work so from now on please just talk to me when you get some stupid plan or any plan at all because you think every plan is great and sometimes it’s not” she chuckled 

“I can do that” She leaned up giving him a soft slow kiss full of love, a kiss he hadn’t had in too long. She pulled back turning back over, her hand clasping the hand around her waist. 

 

They went back to marriage counseling over the next 10 weeks and made great progress, Oliver can actually say he learned his lesson this time, he never wanted to do anything that would risk their marriage again not even for the team. He would remind himself when he finally put the hood back on that he had a family to care for so everything he did effected them, he didn’t take as many risks but still got the job done. They public was still being abusive but some had started to support them he was hoping to sway the rest if he could. Felicity and Oliver made sure to have a date night every two weeks which kept the marriage healthy although they did still fight but in time her anger did fade, she finally allowed him to move into the main bedroom for good after a few months of just joining her when she allowed it. They made sure to make time for family days out in the school holidays going off to sanctuaries, theme parks, water parks, museums, historical sites. Eventually by next summer he surprised Felicity by taking her to Aruba for their very late honeymoon while William spent those 2 weeks with his grandparents who was more than happy to take him. Felicity still hadn’t completely forgiven him even after a year but she was close, he didn’t mind if she never forgave him all he wanted was for her to be happy which for now she was. Happy Wife Happy Life that saying should be a fact, he lives by it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled ending this story since i think it really would take a long time to resolve their issues! and would require going in depth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously still mad. I hope the writers actually address this in season 7 instead of brushing past it! Felicity deserves to be mad and she deserves an explanation!


End file.
